


Dark Knowledge

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [49]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It wakes up.
Series: tales of the unexpected [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dark Knowledge

The world is darkness.

the partial or total absence of light.in physical theories prior to that of special relativity. the periodic table of elements. 3.14159265358979323. an atom is the smallest constituent. gloom. mass and energy were viewed as distinct entities.is a tabular arrangement of the chemical elements. dullness. unit of ordinary matter that has the properties of a chemical element. shadow. 846264338327950288419716. what. the energy of a body at rest could be assigned an arbitrary value. ordered by their atomic number, electron configuration, and recurring chemical properties. every solid, liquid, gas, and plasma is composed of neutral or ionized atoms. 939937510582097494459230781. asking for information specifying something... In special relativity, however, the energy of a body at rest is determined to be mc2. Thus, each body of rest mass m possesses mc2 of “rest energy,” whose structure shows periodic trends. Generally, within one row (period) the elements are metals to the left, and non-metals to the right. 640628620899862. atoms are extremely small; typical sizes are around 100 picometers (a ten-billionth of a meter, in the short scale). am. which potentially is available for conversion to other forms of energy.with the elements having similar chemical behaviours placed in the same column. atoms are small enough that attempting to predict their behaviour using classical physics – as if they were billiard balls, for example – gives noticeably incorrect predictions due to quantum effects.80348253421. i. used by a speaker to refer to himself or herself. 170679821480865. The mass-energy relation, moreover, implies that, if energy is released from the body as a result of such a conversion, then the rest mass of the body will decrease. 1328230664709384460955. table rows are commonly called periods and columns are called groups. six groups have accepted names as well as assigned numbers: for example, group 17 elements are the halogens; and group 18 are the noble gases. 0582231725359408128481117. through the development of physics, atomic models have incorporated quantum principles to better explain and predict this behaviour. every atom is composed of a nucleus and one or more electrons bound to the nucleus. The nucleus is made of one or more protons and typically a similar number of neutrons. Protons and neutrons are called nucleons. darkness. with little or no light.450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254. skeleton. such a conversion of rest energy to other forms of energy occurs in ordinary chemical reactions. also displayed are four simple rectangular areas or blocks associated with the filling of different atomic orbitals. an internal or external framework of bone, cartilage, or other rigid material supporting or containing the body of an animal or plant. more than 99.94% of an atom's mass is in the nucleus. the protons have a positive electric charge, the electrons have a negative electric charge, and the neutrons have no electric charge. if the number of protons and electrons are equal, that atom is electrically neutral. if an atom has more or fewer electrons than protons, then it has an overall negative or positive charge, respectively, and it is called an ion. monster. 0917153643678925903600113305305488204665213841469519415116094330572703657. a monster's body is mostly made of magic and is attuned to its SOUL. but much larger conversions occur in nuclear reactions. the electrons of an atom are attracted to the protons in an atomic nucleus by this electromagnetic force. the protons and neutrons in the nucleus are attracted to each other by a different force, the nuclear force, which is usually stronger than the electromagnetic force repelling the positively charged protons from one another. when a monster gets old, they enter a state called "fallen down." 5959195309218611. please. This is particularly true in the case of nuclear fusion reactions that transform hydrogen to helium, in which 0.7 percent of the original rest energy of the hydrogen is converted to other forms of energy. silence. a complete absence of sound. Under certain circumstances, the repelling electromagnetic force becomes stronger than the nuclear force, and nucleons can be ejected from the nucleus, leaving behind a different element: nuclear decay resulting in nuclear transmutation. a monster in this state lies immobile and turns to dust shortly afterwards. i want.. stars like the Sunshine from the energy released from the rest energy of hydrogen atoms that are fused to form helium. have a desire to possess or do (something); wish for. stars? a fixed luminous point in the night sky which is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun. wait. no. stay where one is or delay action until a particular time or event. where. when a monster dies, its body turns to dust.[5] This dust is often spread onto the owner's favourite thing in funerals so that their essence lives on in their possessions. Monsters' bodies and SOULs are closely linked.7381932611793105118548074462379962749567351885752724891227938183011949129833673. in or to what place or position. no. used to give a negative response. where. where. am. The number of protons in the nucleus defines to what chemical element the atom belongs: for example, all copper atoms contain 29 protons. The number of neutrons defines the isotope of the element. in what direction or respect.36244065664308. in or from what source.when a monster dies, their SOUL is lost forever. Boss Monsters are an exception, as their SOULs exist outside their bodies for a few moments before shattering.602139494639522473719070217. in or to what situation or condition. help?make it easier or possible for (someone) to do something by offering them one's services or resources. improve (a situation or problem); be of benefit to.The organization of the periodic table can be used to derive relationships between the various element properties. assist (someone) to move. The number of electrons influences the magnetic properties of an atom. focus. the centre of interest or activity. 986094370277053921717629317675. an act of concentrating interest or activity on something. atoms can attach to one or more other atoms by chemical bonds to form chemical compounds such as molecules. am i. The ability of atoms to associate and dissociate is responsible for most of the physical changes observed in nature and is the subject of the discipline of chemistry.238467481846766. a.but also the predicted chemical properties and behaviours of undiscovered or newly synthesized elements. skeleton.9405132000. There are two major types of skeletons: solid and fluid. three...Solid skeletons can be internal, called an endoskeleton, or external, called an exoskeleton, and may be further classified as pliant (elastic/movable) or rigid (hard/non-movable). Fluid skeletons are always internal. monster. 56812714. stop! bone. Bones are rigid organs that form part of the endoskeleton of vertebrates. They function to move, support, and protect the various organs of the body, produce red and white blood cells and store minerals. Bone tissue is a type of dense connective tissue. Bones have a variety of shapes with a complex internal and external structure they are also lightweight, yet strong and hard. skeleton monster! Skeleton monster is actually a subspecies of ancient rock golem monsters; characterized by their human skeleton like appearance of white dry bone. skeleton monsters vary in size, most are normally on the taller size of the measuring scales; between four feet to nine feet tall. And typically weighing between 80kg and 100kg. With the heavily recorded one being 150kg! skeleton monsters are the image of human skeletons. There are 206 bones in the skeleton monster. the skeleton's teeth can sharpen at will. As well as their Phalanges of both hands and feet. these are invisible mana passages that act like veins, allowing magic to flow to certain areas in their bodies; called magic points. There are 19 known magic pressure points. the first pressure point is located on the Frontal Bone. The second of the bottom of the Cervical. The third on the Manubrium. A fifth of the lowest part of the Sternum. Sixth and seventh on each inner side of the Scapula. Eighth and ninth on either Capitulum. Tenth and eleventh on both Metacarpals of the hands. Twelfth and thirteenth, two places either side of the Pelvis. Fourteenth and fifteenth, both Patella. Sixteenth and seventeenth both the Calcaneum. The last two magic pressure points are thought to be within the Orbits or eye sockets. And are the only mana had can be seen. But it is not clear at this time- i am a skeleton monster. i am a skeleton monster. - i am a skeleton monster. i am a skeleton monster. - i am a skeleton monster. i am a skeleton monster.

In the darkness a creature bubbles fore. Within itself, it focuses all of the random thoughts racing in its consciousness- it thinks. it ponders. it decides;

A mental room came to be within it. Then a door. Bookshelves that went on for miles upon miles sprang up. Now it knew it's knowledge was safe where it was inside of itself, it began stepping out the door- it now could take from itself rather than letting it roar over it like a raging river.

It concentrates on skeleton monsters. It pulls out how skeletons use their magic to see and hear by the mana passages.

It mimics these steps and went to reach for the mana that should be in its soul... only to find an endless well of mana. It knew this mana did not belong to it; How it could tap this mana it did not know, nor did it know where its soul was.

Within its mind, it pulls up a diagram of a skeleton body, searching for where the soul was. Just to confirm.

On confirming what it already knew, it once again reaches for its soul- only to come back with nothing.

'*i don't have a soul?' It thinks to itself in the dark void. Oddly enough there was no fear. No panic. No form of any emotion.

It simply did not care.

So instead it reaches for the mana it could get hold of, then uses it to try and see past the darkness.

Strangely, using magic in this manner was like second nature to it. No, perhaps not strange if it was a skeleton, to begin with. The world of darkness swifts to reveal bright lights and deep shadows. It notices that its vision was limited.

There was some kind of light source nearby, it was on a metal floor. There was a metal wall, which appears to be partially broken, it could not make out any more since that was where its sight ended.

It glances down at itself, only to see a puddle of black. It was moving by its will, so it knew this was itself.

'*but i'm a skeleton.' It told itself. It wondered if it could pull itself together. An image of a skeleton appeared suddenly but quickly faded.

It calculated.

  
  
A wall of numbers and facts rush at it and it was hard to work out what went where at first. Soon it had a formula.

'*do i have enough mass?' It thought. The skeleton it was thinking of was bigger than the overall mass of puddle it was. It could not reach that full weight and high with it.

Then calculations started again. And once more it had a formula. This one was a lot different from the first.

It did not care. It just wanted answers. Why was it here? Why had it been in darkness? It knew it was a skeleton, so why was it now a black puddle on the floor? Why did it know so much and yet nothing at all?

It thought about a skull. And it saw the ooze move, travelling upwards.

As it waits, it took this time to study itself fully.

While it appears to be liquid at first, it seemed to have some solid to it as well- it also let off a black mist close to its edges; there it would seem to be disappearing when it reaches a certain point, yet not lose any of its volumes.

The blackness always was moving, curls in on itself and out.

Suddenly it sees a black skull forming, however, it was not completely solid, it had the appearance of a waterfall running downwards of the skull, yet it kept its shape.

While it watches itself forcing a body, a lot of information tries to escape it's mind's room.

Skull. a bone framework enclosing the brain of a vertebrate; the skeleton of a person's or animal's head. temporal bone. temporal fossa. sphenoid bone. external acoustic meatus. styloid process. zygomatic. mandibular notch. mastoid proces-

It halts its thoughts when the next part came into existence.

The top of the spine. Cervical. This was followed by the scapula. More of the spines appear, the thoracic.

It was getting further and further off the floor, the ooze finally starting to shrink in on itself as it built the form. The front came into view; the clavicle, the manubrium as well as the head of the humerus.

The soulless creature watches as this all unfold, using that endless mana. It was then it notices, as it made its body, the lid of the well was closing.

'*if it closes... will i be able to maintain my body?' It questions, there was no pure fear, it could think of something else- So it did not feel the need to speed up, it continues on with this pacing.

The ribs were there now; as was the whole humerus. It leans down on the capitulum and straightens out the curved spine. The skull lifts up and faces the ceiling, jaws partly slightly.

  
It remains still then, keeping itself this way as the radius and ulna came into existence. It glances down just as the top of the pelvis began to mould. It could already see just how small it's body was going to be now.

While he forces the rest to emerge from the black puddle, it turns it's gaze to its surroundings once more.

The light source was flickering but always stayed bright. It swifts through its knowledge and linked it together with lava. There was lava nearby.

It did not know if the lava would do it harm if it had no soul; suddenly in the background of its mind, it sees more walls of text, scrolling down. This gave it a huge amount of information on souls.

But it tunes this out, closing that mental door again.

Looking back it saw that it's form was wobbling. So it brings down the skull and let it balance itself on the new carpal bones, metacarpals and phalanges. It lifts itself a little, letting the head of the femur more around and grow the full femur behind itself.

It waits patiently. It had no worries.

It had no concept of time. It could have been there for days. The first part when the skull had formed, may have been hours. Or, this could have been happening in a matter of minutes? Seconds?

The femur was done. The patella. the tibia and fibula. And there was the calcaneus, tarsals, metatarsals with the proximal, middle and distal phalanges.

It was complete.

However.

The thing was blacker than black.

The ooziness washes down like a river over the surface.

It studies its new form.

It was small. The records in its mind told him it should be bigger, taller, stronger.

It reaches those records, searching for anything it missed. It was then it saw something. While anything rather part of knowledge was reliable. The skeleton record it was trying to copy... was... glitchy. It kept coming and going. And it was forgetting what it was seeing.

It grabs at the pieces that came into existence. The records showed breaks. Or scaring. Holes in the hands, the skull both sides were shattered. The ribs cage looked like it had been cut through many times and rehealed. As well as other scars.

It glances down at the small form. It wondered if it should copy fully. But... it's magic well it was drawing from, was now the size of a pinhole. Surprisingly, it could still get a lot out of it, which made it wonder just how much power it stole to make it's form.

It stilled for a moment.

The hands.

They had holes in them and it did not even have that part of the records when it formed them.

The many questions that begged to be answered kept building up. It wanted to know, it had a strange thirst for wanting to know.

It pushes these aside for now. The only real thing it wanted... was it's purpose.

It wanted to know it's purpose.

Yet at the same time, it wanted to wait. It got the idea that it was not meant to be moving around, its purpose was to think not to move nor feel.

But sitting around in the darkness was not going to help with getting answers. Something was missing.

So it began pouring magic into the skeleton that was itself, it made the cold darkness sink within the bones, it then causes them to become as white as a newly brewed skeleton.

It fuses with its skeleton form.

Then it... 'he' it knew it was male by the records- so 'he' pours magic into his orbits. And blinked them for the first time.

The room came into full focus.

It was brighter than it thought it would be.

Placing his newly formed hands on the floor, it pushes raising itself enough to bring his feet around from behind him, then flatten them to the floor. He was slow, but he rose to his feet.

The world was... bright and slow.

He glances towards the light source, about ten steps away from him, the floor vanishes.

He then gazes around the rest of the metal room- it had broken windows high up on three of the four walls. On the last wall ... only the top half remained- There was a large machine hanging only by the framework above.

He turns and studies the wall he was closest to, the one opposite the broken wall; it was indented. Like something had been thrown against it with a great force...

The skeleton looks where he stood. Then calculated...

He was what hit the wall and fallen down on the floor.

Turning around in a circle, he sees other dents in the walls. However, it looked as though whatever hit the walls to the left and right of him, must have fallen into the lava.

Then there were also holes that were broken through, whatever had hit them, had passed in and out the other side.

He began to walk. His walk cycle was wobbly as he went- he understood that while he had the knowledge, he was lacking the memory of how to actually perform the action. He realizes he needs practice.

He gazes downwards, carefully placing one step in front of the other until he had a slow but steady pace.

He did this until he ran out of places to walk; before he was now the broken flooring.

He stares down, studying the lava below. On observing this, he was no longer sure if this was normal lava- it shone in many different colours. So unlike the darkness, he first woke up to.

He watches as a piece of the ceiling above crumbles and falls down into the lava. It hit and causes a small wave, which ended quickly.

It was at this point he realized that he could not hear. Everything was silent.

Tapping into the small opening of that well of magic, he unlocks his hearing.

It was odd.

The loudest thing in the room was the bubbling lava, with electricity buzzing somewhere. He turns to see that sound was coming from exposed wires.

Other than that there was silence. But not the same kind of silence he had before.

So he listened more intently, hoping that somehow this would give him the answer to the ever-growing pile of questions.

There was a creaking and moaning noise. Glancing down he sees the flooring below him was bending. He had walked to close to the broken part.

He could feel it bending with his weight, so he slowly back away, as he does he looks to the wall.

And saw himself there, staring back at him.

Suddenly he was there.

But this time he was watching himself standing there, the other was studying his surrounding; he watches as he glances down and stares at the floor, as he puts one foot behind the other and walks backward, then he half turns to look to the wall to see himself.

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds.

Then that one was gone.

He was at the place he had first awoken from.

While he did not care if he got hurt, he realizes, he 'cared' if he died.

Turning he stares at a hole in the same wall, a few meters down. This one was completely smashed in; he slowly walks towards it.

As he came up to it, he stares through and blinks dully at a naked skeleton laying there a room, on a dull blue and orange tiled floor.

A skeleton had fit the records in his mind.

However...

This one's bones also looked like it had just been brewed. It was a clean white and no broken or scaring anywhere to be seen. Even though there should be new breaks from the crash it must of have had. He could see where the other had hit the ground and continued moving for a bit.

He studies the opening. He would have to climb over to get a better look in the room.

The smaller skeleton bought his new left leg up, putting it rest on the twisted metal, a sharp piece slices him but he kept going until his feet were on the other side; once there he puts his weight on his right leg while keeping his left firmly on the floor. He swung it over and turns his form to get over the other side.

Blinking he stares down at the damage he had taken. He checks himself. No menu appeared. Perhaps one without a soul, one does not have a menu, nor hp.

He waits for a moment, willing the cuts to reappear. And sure nothing, black oozes out and in, then the cuts were gone.

He continued to stare for a moment, trying to run this by his knowledge, only to find nothing that matches this ability. He tucks this away for later, wanting to answer yet another question.

Turning his skull, his gaze fell on the skeleton, who had not moved.

Slowly he makes his way only. Taking in every detail of this one. Their bones were loose and almost coming away from each other. A true sign of a lack of magic. This was a rare thing in skeletons, but it had been recorded to have happened.

He bends down near their chest, then sat down with his legs folded under him.

There was something about this skeleton.

An odd thought passes through his mind.

'*....this is me...' it whispers.

Pushing forward, he leans over the bare ribs and tries to check them- him.

Nothing came up but it tried to...

So instead without care, he surrounds the soul. And surprisingly it comes out easily... There was something- but it was a soul- and yet not. It was the soul container. The house of the soul's essence - and it was empty.

So the soul was... there... sort of.

He blinks at the empty soul, it appears like crystal glass shaped like a normal monster soul. It lay on his hands cold. If it was a normal soul, it would have floated with a colour of power surrounding it, so no one could ever truly touch the soul itself.

'*...this is me...' the whispers say again.

He tries to make the soul container go back in, however, it refuses to go back.

Sitting back down, he looks around the titled room. It was much smaller than the one he came from and it had two doors on different walls.

A sound caught his attention. It was a light knocking, something was coming towards him. Glancing down at the soul container, he tries and to put it back and again it refuses. So he held it to his sternum and small black worms came out and grab hold of it, pulling it inside.

It was then he realized that, while he made his false body, he did not make a soul container for himself. He did not think he needed to.

The noise got louder and he quickly looks around the room. He sees a wide metal control panel nearby.

It was closer. And it was coming from the room he just came from. He stood. Keeping himself alive was the main thing until he found his ...purpose.

Something was not right. He glances down at the skeleton. That was the reason. He had an embedded sense of staying alive, then should he keep this alive as well.

'*...was that it?' He asks himself. But it was too late, a shadow cast over the like and he looks to the hole where the light was being blocked. Whatever it was was black... just like he had been.

He looks over at the metal control panel. And catches sight of something moving, he stares for a moment, only to see that it was himself kneeling there, looking back at him from the shadows, his bones were no longer white but were that black ooze once more, so it kept him hidden in the darkness.

Suddenly he was sitting at the place, and staring at himself hovering over the skeleton, trying to put the soul back. He turns his attention to the wall and knees down- letting his solid white bones gave way to black goop.

His gaze was now fixed on the hole in the wall and watched as the new black ooze came into view, blocking the light for his past self. Suddenly his past self notices him, they stare at each other. Then in a blackness appeared in the shape of him and he was gone.

The black ooze through the gap, clearly it could not see very well, because it kept close to the wall and kept stopping and starting its travels.

It must have seen something because suddenly, it pushes away from the wall and heads straight for the skeleton.

Then a pair of white hands came from it, it appeared to be melting. And a face came out.

It seemed to have a hard time maintaining these, cause it stops and stares at its hands for a while, which slowly pulls the shape of them back into place, the same for the face.

A broken, twisted face he knew.

Again.

'*....this is me...' he said to himself, he held his hand over his black ribs, touching where the soul was hidden.

He stood. And silently walks towards it. The nearer he got, the more it 'felt' right. It felt like it belonged.

'*....memories...' He told himself, a million of things came banging against that mental door, information informing him of what he thought he knew.

'this is me. my memories. where i belong.' His mind tells him, making him walk faster than he ever had walked in his short existence.

His memories suddenly whip his white melty face around and stared at him in shock and horror. Which stops in place him.

His memories look to him, to the skeleton, then to him again.

"*...memories... my memories...let us return.." He asks, his jaw never moves, coming through magic alone.

His memories quickly darts over to the skeleton and bend over him, shaking him by the shoulders and loosening the bones causing them to fall away from which other as it tries to wake him up. That broken face glances to him, that horrified expression still there.

"*...memories?" He asks not sure what to do, he tries to use his knowledge to think of what to do next.

An answer hit him.

His memories were in front of him. However, he was knowledge. He glances down at the skeleton, that was now being shielded. This was his main body.

"*my memories what is the matter?" He asks as he starts walking to his two other-selves.

His memories start to shout at him. They were words... but not words. They kept getting blanked out.

He continues to walk, his memories gave their body a mournful look and fled, faster than he could react. Blinking he stares at where his memories had slid out, it happened too quickly.

Walking over he glances out the broken wall, where his memories were glaring at him. They point at him, shouting things he could not understand.

'*...not good. knowledge need memories to guide our actions....' He thinks was about to look for a safe place to .... shortcut to, but Memories was so close to the edge of the broken floor, that there was no safe place. His mind came telling him it was dangerous to go there.

His empty sockets, stare into a pair of eye lights. They glowed an angry yellow and drops downward, making him reach out, but a black orb appeared behind him just as he disappeared pass the flooring.

He lets his hand flop to his side. Not understand why Memories was fearful of him, his Knowledge.

Memories. Knowledge. Body.

'*...memories was after our body...' He turns to face the still unmoving skeleton, the longer he looked the more he recognized this being him, 'i am after my memories... what will our body be after? our... soul? wherever that may be...'

He hurries over to his body. Watching it for a moment, until him and his memories, their body did not seem to be conscious.

'*.... knowledge need memories to guide our actions... but the body needs knowledge to safeguard it...' He thinks, he settles beside his body, his real body.... 'i am meant to be with my body anyway and purpose is the care for it.... and if my memories truly want my body... then he has to return at some point.... until then. i have to keep my body alive..'

He stares at his body, wondering how was he meant to do that with no soul.

Then information leaks through. A soul can regrow. If the soul was cut in two and survives, one half will most likely die while the other half will slowly grow.

It happens during soulmates unions. When two mates want to become one, they will remove a part of themselves and gave it over to fill the other part of their mates. During this time the part they remove can get smaller and smaller until only a tiny piece actually goes into their part. But there is still a gap. And it will repair itself.

He blinks. Some different information comes through. Reports and records of the soul being cut in two to see how long each piece lasts. During this time the owner is in pure agony.

He continues to wait...

...

His Memories were not returning.

Knowledge needs Memories.

He glances down to his true Body; staring down at the fallen bones. They were no longer looking as fresh as a brew. Instead, light grey patches had appeared scattered about.

He searches his vast data- his body lacked a mana vein. It was dying.

Knowledge blinks. Body needs Knowledge. Knowledge safeguarded the Body.

Knowledge purpose was to keep the Body alive.

The black skeleton returns to his white self, the grinning skull stares down at the skeleton that was falling apart in front of him.

Knowledge reaches within itself, pulling on a number of different methods to get magic into his Body. He found something quickly.

Leaning over his Body, he puts his hand over the other's skull. There was a mana vein between the orbits, on the frontal bone. Knowledge drew from the well once more, focusing it to pass through the mana vein of his hand to the skull.

It was not working.

Picking the skull up, he places the frontal bone to his own frontal bone. Closing his eyes he forces the mana through. There it happened, slowly the white colour was returning.

So he kept this up for a while, there bending back down he places the skull back to its rightful place on the top of the skeleton. Then studies the rest of the Body. Leaning right over, he places his frontal bone upon the other's again, this time while it was attached to the rest of it.

Knowledge did not know how long he stayed like that, but once he felt a flow return to him, he knew that the mana had travelled throughout the Body.

Raising up he turns to give the room a glance over again, hoping his Memories had come back while he was working on saving their Body. But no.

Knowledge hears more noises, this time it sounded like monsters trying to get into the room outside. He did not want to meet with other monsters, he could not explain himself being there. Should he even be here?

Knowledge dug into his mental room, finding a map of the whole Core. He bought up the layout of this floor in his mind's eye and turns to face a normal looking wall. However, it seemed that there were hidden passageways everywhere. He knew this map was not meant for just anyone.

Now turning to his Body, he changes into the blackness once again and then, like the soul, he pulled it into his form.

Monsters had sub-spaces or loot bag, where they could place items, this depended on how much mana there had... it also was not could not bring in living souls. Meaning he should not be able to do this.

But one, he was not living, two either was his body, three with this much magic he should be able to fix the whole Body within him.

Knowledge knew it was working, his eternal grin he seemed to create for this form widen, though he felt no real joy.

With his Body fully inside his sub-space, he starts moving towards the hidden door; on reaching it, he opens it and slips inside.

'*perhaps i can rejoin my body like this?' Knowledge thinks, carefully oozing around his form, he could feel it in the depths of himself... which was strange, normally one could not feel something in their sub-space, however, he was feeling every single bone.

Knowledge closes the hidden door which as someone crashes through the main door. He hurries down the thin inner walls, travelling out of danger. He needed a place where he could just sit and think now.

Pulling up the map once more, he studies it. There was a large office three floors above- it kept flickering in and out of existence. Twisting his form, he began heading in that direction.

**Author's Note:**

> The Gaster is Sans and Papyrus theory, one of my old favs.


End file.
